


Mirror Image

by Soranort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Chrome reflects on herself in regards to Mukuro.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Feb 13: Backup Twin | Impossible
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is kind of... lateral to the prompt. I started thinking of "backup twin" in regards to Mukuro and Chrome, and this was the result.

Chrome dragged a finger down the mirror, contemplating her reflection. She was kneeling on the ground, her hands on the mirror that in a fit of frustration she had thrown down. The room she was using as her own in Kokuyo Land was small, but occupied only by a bed and a body length mirror that usually stood simply propped against the wall, it felt big and empty to her.

Every morning and every night she stood in front of that mirror as she dressed and undressed herself. It was not because of vanity or narcissism, not per se. She would trace with her eyes every line of her face, her body, comparing herself to Mukuro, her feelings a jumble of discord, oscillating between the desire to be more independent from him and the ache she felt at the now lessened connection between them.

There was no denying that she was overjoyed at having him there in the flesh, but the bond they had shared when they shared her body had become an intrinsic part of her that she now found herself dearly missing. Not even the loss of her eye or her organs had impacted her emotionally in such a way.

So focused on her own reflection below her, Chrome didn't notice the door to her room being opened and then closed, someone having stepped inside, until someone breathed hotly on the back of her neck, a hand joining her own on the mirror. Squeezing her hand gently, Mukuro then run his fingers up her arm, her shoulder, her neck, until he reached her face and traced his way around her scarred eye.

“Mukuro-sama,” she breathed out, suddenly feeling exposed. Not her face, but her emotions.

Mukuro leaned heavily on her back and placed a gentle kiss on her nape before moving his head so he could stare at their reflection.

“My dear Chrome, you are beautiful as always today,” he said, chuckling at the blush that immediately appeared on the girl's face. “It's unusual for you to not join us for breakfast, so I came to check on you.”

Chrome made to stand up and apologize, but Mukuro had no intention of moving, and she found her back colliding with his body, causing a shiver to run up her spine. The boy took the chance to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close to him while his other hand was still gently placed on her face. After a beat, he slid his fingers down her cheek and to her lips, tracing them slowly. His own lips were now back to her neck, simply lingering there enjoying the warmth the girl's body was emitting.

“Mukuro-sama...” Chrome repeated again. Her gaze fell back to the mirror, where she could see the reflection of their bodies against each other, and with a sigh, her current worries were forgotten for the moment.

She turned her head so that she could look at Mukuro in the eyes, before closing her own and leaning in to kiss him. It was a slow and gentle kiss, like always. They had done this a lot since Mukuro had come back, falling seemingly naturally into a routine that felt just right. There had been no discussion, no questions, no uncertainty. It felt like the natural development of their relationship, and Chrome reveled in it.

When they parted, Mukuro stood up and held a hand out to Chrome, who grabbed it firmly and let herself be dragged up and with a swift turn made to fall on the bed. But she didn't let go and tugged the other to follow her. He complied and climbed on her bed before kissing her again.

They stood like that for a few minutes, and Chrome usually would be content to take things slow, but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to be distracted from her own thoughts. Mukuro was holding both of her hands in his own, keeping them at the sides of her head, and when she tried to move them he strengthened his grip. She let out an annoyed whine into the kiss and wiggled her body a little, figuring out what to do.

Mukuro's amused chuckle turned into a pleased groan when he felt Chrome hook one of her legs on his back, trying to push him down against her body. He decided to go along with it and rolled his hips against her once before breaking the kiss and staring down at her.

“Kufufu... no playing around today, I see,” he said in a low voice.

She tried to free her hands again and he let her, leaning back on his knees for support as he moved his own hands to her chest and started unbuttoning the top of her uniform. She helped out by unclasping her bra and shrugging off both items of clothing before hooking her arms around Mukuro's neck and staring into his eyes. She wanted to say something. She needed to say something. But she couldn't find the right words when she herself didn't even know what exactly she had to talk about.

Mukuro's hands were now caressing up and down her back comfortingly, and after a moment of silence she let out a long sigh. She let go of him and finished undressing herself, then lied back down on the bed, eager for him.

Looking down at the enticing sight, Mukuro started running his hands from her thighs up her body, stopping at her breasts and cupping them. He rolled her right nipple between his fingers and placed his mouth on her left one, circling it with his tongue before sucking on it. Chrome's breath quickened just enough for it to be noticeable, and Mukuro smiled before lightly biting the soft skin of her breast.

“You know my body so well, Mukuro-sama,” Chrome whispered, unsure about what to say next.

“It's only natural after sharing it with you for so long,” he replied with a grin, “and I do enjoy your body very much.”

The girl shuddered at those words. Was it what she wanted to hear? A confirmation of the bond they had but that didn't quite exist anymore, not in the same way. It hurt, and she didn't know why. She didn't want to delve into it.

Mukuro started moving, trailing kisses as he went down her body. Chrome's skin was hot, almost feverish. He wanted to put an end to the doubts the girl below him seemed to be constantly having about herself as of late, but she needed to come to her own conclusions, and if this was what she wanted from him as reassurance, he was glad to give it to her.

“It looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys this,” he said before placing one more kiss, this time on her now wet folds.

Chrome shuddered again, one hand instinctively going to his head and grabbing a handful of hair to keep him there. She knew he would complain afterward while fixing his hair, but she honestly found it charming to see him fuss over something so trivial, after everything he had been through.

“Please, I need it.” She wanted to lose herself in the haze of pleasure, unable to think about anything else.

“ _As you wish, my dear._ ” It hadn't been spoken, the words were said right into her mind, and she shut her eyes, gripping the hair in her hand harder.

Mukuro was slowly licking her, pushing his tongue deeper each time. Holding her thighs apart with his hands, he had made himself comfortable where he was and took his time in pleasuring the girl. He wanted Chrome to feel good, and he wanted to be the one to make her feel good.

He kept at it as her breathing quickened, her hands fisting his hair and the bed sheets. He let go of her thighs when she impulsively went to wrap them around his head, pushing him against her, and enjoyed her moans and her taste on his tongue as she came. When he felt her body relax, he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before lying down next to her and pulling her close into a hug.

Chrome buried her face into Mukuro's chest, trying to listen to his heartbeat, but it was impossible over the currently loud sound of her own, and she tried to choke back a sob.

 


End file.
